Compleanno Innocenti
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: 28 de Diciembre, el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Elsie River. ¿Qué prepararn sus amigos para que su decimoctavo cumpleaños sea especial? Fic dedicado a Elsie River ¡Quérote primita! :
1. Chapter 1

_Este es uno de los fics más especiales que he escrito. La idea estuvo forjándose en mi mente durante semanas y si dijese las veces que la cambié... no tendría espacio xD Y digo que es especial porque es para conmemorar un día muy especial: el cumpleaños de mi querida primita Elsie River._

_¿Qué decir de ti que no sepas ya? Eres sincera, leal, amble, simpática, graciosa, encantadora y, sí, estás como una cabra (de hecho, ambas lo estamos xD). Y todo me encanta de ti Toda tú, incluso tus defectos (como tu manía de no darme la razón -.-'') me encanta. Porque forma parte de ti y sino fueses así no serías tú._

_Te conocí hace más de un año. Era una gran fan de tu fic y te pedí que me dejases a tu OC y, ¡sorpresa!, me dejaste No puedo expresar la felicidad que sentí al ver tu respuesta afirmativa en mis mensajes. Desde entonces comencé a conocerte y me atrevería a decir que te conozco bastante bien. A pesar de que no eres mi prima de sangre para mí siempre lo serás. Nos une algo más que un lazo de sangre._

_¿Y qué nos une? La lista es larga, pero intentaré resumirla: nos unen risas, sonrisas, historias, problemas, ilusiones, locuras, lágrimas (que, a pesar de ser algo malo, para mí son especiales porque las compartimos), opiniones, consejos, discusiones, planes (que se harán realidad pronto: ¡Italia, espéranos!)... y seguro que se me olvida algo._

_Todos los días me levantó con la esperanza de poder hablar contigo. Esos días que por una u otra razón no hablamos se me hacen raros xD. Me encanta hablar contigo porque puedo ser yo, sin tener que cambiar o fingir para nada. Y sé que tú tampoco lo haces, porque no lo necesitamos. Discutimos a veces porque tenemos opiniones diferentes, pero también nos parecemos en algunas cosas. Siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa y, de hecho, sabes cosas de mí que no me atrevería a contar a nadie más._

_Son innumerables las veces que me he caído y en las que tú me has dado fuerzas para levantarme. Gracias a ti este año ha sido especial y, aunque solo nos conocemos desde hace algo más de un año, siento que no hubo nada antes de ti._

_¿Estoy siendo un poco ñoña, verdad? Lo siento, pero es que me cuesta ver lo que escribo, las lágrimas se me acumulan en los ojos xD. Creo que es hora de ir dejando esto._

_Resumiendo: te quiero un mundo, no, un universo. No cambies nunca, eres perfecta así . Amigas para siempre, ya lo sabes ;)_

_Te dejo con esta pequeña locura... Espero no sea demasiado mala, pero que sepas que lo he hecho con todo mi amor (esto suena a excusa xD)._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOCOSA!_

_Y ahora sí, os dejo con el fic..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

En la casa de la familia River, un grupo de jóvenes discutían. Al menos, parte de ellos, puesto que la única chica que estaba presente se hallaba distraída mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. Era Diciembre, les quedaba tan solo una semana de clase, luego llegaría la Navidad y el temido día... el día del cumpleaños de Elsie River, 28 de diciembre.

– ¿Tú qué opinas, Nuria? – preguntó Shawn a su prima.

– ¿Ehh? – los tres chicos la miraron fijamente, dando a entender que no podían creer que no los estuviese escuchando – ¡No es culpa mía! Los cuatro sabemos que no podemos organizar una fiesta mejor que Elsie...

– ¿Y tú que propones? – preguntó el peliplateado, molesto por el comentario de su prima.

– Ya sabes que yo no sé organizar fiestas... Pero sí que tengo una idea – una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica.

– La última vez que te vi sonreír de ese modo no sucedió nada bueno... – afirmó Jude con un suspiro.

– La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con el cumpleaños de Elsie... – afirmó la castaña, pensativa.

Byron, Jude y Shawn se miraron entre sí, preocupados. ¿Qué podría salir esta vez de la cabeza de la castaña? Finalmente, miraron a la castaña, esperando que les contase lo que planeaba.

**[*]**

Elsie llevaba su pelo añil suelto, cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Miraba sorprendida el helado que había pedido con sus ojos añiles. En su interior se maldecía por haber hecho caso de Jenna y pedir el helado especial de tres pisos. Jenna la miraba con sus ojos azules divertida, la expresión de la peliañil era infinitamente graciosa. Ante la mirada furiosa de la peliañil por la risa, Jenna fingió estar distraída colocándose su pelo azul oscuro y capeado.

– No sé por qué te hago caso... – suspiró Elsie, comenzando a comer – Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vengas a mi cumple, Jen?

La peliazul desvió la mirada. Byron había avisado a todo el equipo de que "no podían" ir al cumpleaños, aunque aún ni sabían lo que iban a hacer. A Jenna no le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a Elsie. Además, no había pensado aún ninguna excusa, ¿cómo iba a improvisar una mentira creíble?

– Lo siento mucho, Els – dijo finalmente – Tenía ese viaje planeado desde hace mucho tiempo... La verdad es que no me acordaba de tu cumpleaños.

La peliañil no sabía si enfadarse o entrar en depresión. Pero tampoco podía culpar a Jenna de nada, sabía que ese viaje le hacía mucha ilusión. Además, no era la única que no podía ir. Por alguna extraña razón, todos sus amigos tenían planes para esos días. ¡¿Es que nadie pensaba en ella? Jenna le sonrió, intentando animarla. Finalmente ambas chicas cogieron sus bolsas y continuaron las compras.

**[*]**

Nuria miraba fijamente a los chicos, esperando su reacción. Ellos la miraban a su vez, incrédulos. ¿De verdad lo estaba diciendo en serio? Era la idea más extraña que la castaña había tenido. Y, hablando de ideas extrañas, ella ya había tenido unas cuantas...

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó finalmente ella, ya cansada de esperar.

– ¿Cuántos años llevas planeando esto, Nuria? – preguntó Jude, aún sorprendido.

– Déjame adivinar – intervino Shawn - ¡Desde la guerra de pintura!

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, mientras la castaña miraba a su primo con fastidio. Iba a replicar, cuando alguien entró por la puerta de la habitación. Las risas cesaron de golpe, y los cuatro miraron sorprendidos a Elsie, quien a su vez los miraba sorprendida.

– ¿No deberíais estar estudiando para los exámenes finales? – preguntó la peliañil, antes de suspirar y agregar – Bueno, da igual...

La peliañil se dejó caer en la cama, mientras los otros cuatro se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos. Nuria comenzó a señalar a Shawn y luego a su prima, mientras este negaba con la cabeza. Jude y Byron observaban atentos la "conversación" de los dos primos, hasta que finalmente Shawn suspiró y Nuria sonrió orgullosa.

– ¿Pasa algo, Els? – preguntó finalmente el chico.

– ¿Puedes creerte que nadie esté aquí el día de mi cumpleaños? – la peliañil se irguió en la cama para ver a su hermano y a los demás.

– Es diciembre, Els... Mucha gente va a ver a su familia – intervino Nuria.

– Tú cállate, que tampoco puedes – la peliañil no se mostraba muy comprensiva en esos momentos.

– Vas a echármelo en cara durante toda la vida... – murmuró la castaña para sí – Al menos piensa que, aunque no sea ese día, podrás celebrarlo otro.

– Sí, el año que viene – replicó la peliañil.

– Desde tu cumpleaños solo faltan tres días para el año que viene, Elsie – intervino Jude, aunque se calló con la mirada recriminatoria de que dedicó la chica.

– Eres terca como tú sola... – comentó Nuria poniéndose en pie – Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Procura no dar demasiado la lata, ¿quieres, primita?

La castaña dio dos besos a su prima, así como a Shawn, a quien susurró algo antes de apartarse. A Byron simplemente le dio un abrazo. Cuando se hubieron ido, Shawn se levantó y, disculpándose, se fue de la habitación, dejando al rubio y a Elsie solos.

– No deberías culparles – comentó el rubio sentándose al lado de la peliañil en la cama.

– Ya lo sé, pero es que... Es mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, y quería que fuese especial.

– Te prometo que va a ser especial – dijo el rubio dándole la mano a su novia, quien sonrió y le besó.

– Por eso te amo.

– Y yo a ti, amor.

**[*]**

Unos seis días más tarde, los cuatro estaban reunidos de nuevo, solo que esta vez en casa de Jude. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Nuria era la que más emocionada estaba. Al día siguiente comenzaría su plan y estaba empeñada en que todo saliese perfecto.

– Vamos a ver... ¿La Yaya te ha dicho que sí? – preguntó la castaña a su primo.

– Por millonésima vez, sí – respondió con un suspiro el defensa.

– Sigo diciendo que no me parece buena idea meter a esa señora en esto – intervino el estratega, recibiendo un suave golpe en el brazo de su novia.

– Seguro que a Elsie le encanta la idea de que una bruja haya intervenido en la organización de su cumpleaños – ironizó el rubio.

– Ten cuidado, que yo soy la nieta de esa bruja y puedo haber heredado sus poderes – bromeó la castaña, mientras los demás reían.

Byron revisó una vez más la lista de los preparativos. Le parecía sorprendente que en solo una semana lo hubiesen tenido todo listo, pero cada uno por su cuenta también había planeado algo. Al principio la idea de la castaña le daba algo de miedo pero ahora que lo veía todo más claro... casi hasta le gustaba. Era muy apropiado con la época.

– ¿Tenéis el plan claro, verdad? – cuestionó la castaña.

– Sí, jefa – bromeó el peliplateado recibiendo un coscorrón cariñoso de su prima.

– No te burles, es muy importante que todo salga perfecto. No quiero morir en uno de los arrebatos de Els de depresión post-cumpleaños.

– Todo va a salir perfecto, ya lo verás – dijo el estratega dándole la mano a la chica, quien le sonrió y se acercó más a él.

– Entonces mañana a las 6 horas, comienza la operación "Lady Elsie" – anunció con una sonrisa Byron, haciendo alusión al tema de la fiesta.

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Al fin era el día: 28 de diciembre. Byron estaba en casa de Elsie, ambos estaban viendo una película. Shawn había tenido que irse porque su madre le había pedido un favor. Elsie estaba de mal humor y deprimida y, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo demasiado, Byron se había dado cuenta.

– Vamos Elsie... No puedes pasarte todo el día así. ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

– Sí, y mira cuanta gente se ha acordado – replicó la peliañil en tono triste.

– ... Tienes bastantes comentarios en facebook y mensajes en el móvil – la peliañil se giró a su novio, para ver si estaba bromeando. Pero no, el rubio lo decía totalmente en serio.

– No estás ayudando.

Por suerte para el rubio, que no sabía ya como animar a la peliañil, su móvil sonó en ese momento. El rubio se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón con el teléfono pegado a su oído, mientras Elsie paraba la película y comenzaba a seguirle con la mirada.

– ¿Tiene que ser ahora?... Pero mamá... Está bien... Sí mamá, estoy allí en diez minutos – dijo el rubio antes de colgar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la peliañil, mientras el chico recogía su chaqueta.

– Lo siento amor, pero tengo que irme – el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura – Ainara y Deinara están solas y tengo que cuidarlas. Te llamo cuando pueda venir, ¿vale?

– Está bien... – suspiró la chica, antes de que el rubio la besase y se marchase.

**[*]**

Dos chicos estaban esperando en una calle cercana a la casa de Elsie. Cuando vieron a Byron, le hicieron una señal para que se acercase a ellos, y así hizo el chico. En cuanto se acercó, los tres comenzaron a caminar, pero el rubio parecía pensativo.

– En el fondo Els me da pena... Está bastante deprimida – comentó el rubio finalmente.

– ¿Si te hicieran lo que le estamos haciendo, tú no te deprimirías? – replicó Shawn, haciendo que Byron se sintiera algo culpable – Luego se le va a pasar, ya verás.

– Piensa que va a merecer la pena, Byron – intervino Jude, intentando también animar al rubio.

– ¿Ya está el rubito deprimido? – intervino Nuria, quien acababa de aparecer por la puerta de una casa.

Era una casa antigua, que parecía deshabitada. El jardín estaba lleno de flores de lo más variado: desde tulipanes, pasando por rosas, plantas de arándanos, margaritas, hasta el gran roble que había en el jardín de la parte de atrás. La entrada y el pasillo principal tenían el suelo de madera y las paredes eran de color crema. Había un gran espejo al entrar con un candelabro a cada lado, que daba un aspecto de lo más tenebroso a la casa.

– ¿Estás segura de que la fiesta tiene que ser aquí? – preguntó Jude al entrar.

– Es el sitio perfecto. Y atrévete a negarlo, que igual tú acabas con Els – amenazó la castaña.

– Parece que alguien está nerviosa, ¿no, primita? – bromeó Shawn.

– Vamos a acabar de prepararlo todo, ya no falta mucho – anunció Byron yendo a una habitación cercana de allí, antes de que los demás le siguiesen.

**[*]**

Elsie estaba en el salón de su casa, viendo una de sus películas favoritas mientras comía tiramisú. Sí, la escena era deprimente, pero es que así se sentía la peliazul. La situación consiguió empeorar cuando, tras el sonido del timbre, una señora de pelo blanco vestida con un abrigo de piel apareció en el salón.

– ¡Yaya! – dijo sorprendida la peliañil, levantándose del sofá.

– Querida, no deberías comer a deshora, ya sabes que provoca granos y espinillas – dijo la señora acercándose a su nieta y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

– Ya lo sé, yaya... – suspiró la chica, decidiendo que su cumpleaños ya no podía ir a peor.

– Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños – añadió la señora, entregándole un paquete.

Algo más contenta, e intrigada, la peliañil abrió el paquete. La ilusión desapareció al ver el original regalo de su abuela: una cajita bastante hortera y, en su interior, un completo set de antigranos. Iba a decir algo sobre el regalo, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. La chica se disculpó con su abuela y leyó el mensaje: _Tenemos que hablar sobre tu examen oficial de Italiano. Ven a esta dirección en una hora. _El mensaje adjuntaba una dirección y venía firmado por su profesora de italiano. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal en el mensaje porque eran las cinco y el mensaje había sido mandado a las cuatro y media.

– Lo siento mucho yaya, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos – dijo la peliañil dándole dos besos a su abuela – Y muchas gracias por el regalo.

Elsie cogió su abrigo a la entrada y se fue, después de haber avisado a su madre, claro. Kaley fue al salón, a ver a su madre. Ambas se sonrieron, después de que la peliañil se hubiese ido.

– Parece que no sabe nada – dijo la abuela.

– En absoluto. Los chicos lo han hecho bien – añadió Kaley, sonriendo.

**[*]**

Finalmente, Elsie llegó a la dirección del mensaje, que era la misma casa a la que habían ido Byron y los otros. Se acercó a la puerta y, al ver que no había timbre, picó con los nudillos. Al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió sola rechinando. Confusa y sorprendida, la peliañil entró en la casa. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando los candelabros que había a la entrada se encendieron solos y, cuando se giró para ver si había alguien, se encontró con el reflejo de una sombra en el espejo que desapareció rápidamente.

– ¿Hola? – llamó la peliañil, temerosa.

La chica se adentró un poco en la casa. Al llegar al principio de la escalera, oyó un ruido extraño de la parte de arriba de la misma. Parecía un lamento, un lamento lúgubre y tenebroso en una casa que daba algo de miedo. La peliañil comenzaba a asustarse en serio. Subió las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar con la alfombra roja que las cubría. Cuando llegó arriba, sintió una brisa helada que provenía de una ventana que había al final del pasillo. Iba a caminar hasta ella, pero de nuevo el lamento la sorprendió. Provenía de una habitación a su derecha y, decidida, Elsie se dirigió hasta allí.

Sujetó con firmeza el pomo dorado de la pesada puerta de madera y, lentamente, lo giró y empujó la puerta. Con algo de miedo, Elsie entró en la habitación, que se encontraba vacía. Tan solo había unos cuantos muebles cubiertos con sábanas. Suspiró relajada, cuando un ruido a su espalda la hizo saltar hacia delante y gritar. Cogió lo primero que entró, que resultó ser la pata de una silla, y se dirigió al sitio de donde había salido el ruido. Venía de debajo de una de las sábanas. Rápidamente, Elsie la apartó y amenazó con el palo a lo que resultó ser un gato negro con ojos verdes.

– Miiaau... – maulló el pequeño gatito, haciendo que Elsie dejase el palo a un lado y se agachase para acariciar al animal.

– Ohh... Pero que cosita más guapa – comentó la peliañil cogiendo al gatito en brazos - ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho al gato de mi abuela, Muffin.

Con el gato en brazos, la peliañil salió de la habitación. De nuevo, una brisa fría hizo aparición. El gato comenzó a maullar y a revolverse entre los brazos de la peliañil, hasta que consiguió librarse y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. En mitad de las mismas, se paró y comenzó a maullar, como si llamase a Elsie. La chica, confundida, asustada y sorprendida, siguió al gato negro. En el final de la escalera, el gato torció por un pasillo a la izquierda y fue hasta una puerta, en la que comenzó a maullar.

– ¿Quieres entrar ahí? – preguntó ella, recibiendo un nuevo maullido en respuesta.

La peliañil se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo dorado, antes de volver a mirar al gatito. La puerta era más grande que las que había visto hasta entonces, y tenía grabados en la madera. Finalmente, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ELSIE! – gritaron al unísono varias voces.

– ¡Inocente! – agregó una de esas voces.

_(Continuará...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ELSIE! – gritaron al unísono varias voces.

– ¡Inocente! – agregó una de esas voces.

Elsie dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Nadie podía echarle en cara tal acción, después de todo lo que había vivido en la casa... Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se fijó en que estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos y que, enfrente de todos ellos, se encontraba Byron, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa y vestido con un traje negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos, el pelo lo había atado en una coleta baja.

– Pero qué... ¿Cómo habéis...? – balbuceaba la peliañil, sin saber muy bien ni lo que quería decir - ¿Qué?

– Feliz cumpleaños, amor – dijo el rubio besando a su novia. Ni siquiera así era capaz Elsie de reaccionar.

– Te lo resumo – intervino Nuria, viendo que su prima podía quedarse así hasta que su cumpleaños acabase – Lo de antes, era una broma, por eso de que hoy es el día de los inocentes y tal.

– ¿ME HAS GASTADO UNA BROMA EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS? – gritó Elsie enfadada.

– Era necesario para que tu fiesta de cumpleaños saliese bien – se defendió la castaña – Mira, vete a cambiarte y luego te lo explicamos.

– ¿Cambiarme?

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que todos los presentes estaban vestidos de manera elegante. Su prima llevaba un vestido rojo largo de escote palabra de honor con pedrería dorada, el pelo lo había ondulado. Jude y Shawn llevaban un traje, aunque Shawn se había quitado la chaqueta del mismo y la llevaba colgada del brazo. Byron cogió de la mano a Elsie y la acercaba hasta la puerta, cuando el gato negro se decidió a intervenir. Se colocó delante del rubio y comenzó a gruñir, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

– Ehh... ¿Nuria? ¿Había algún gato negro en la broma? – preguntó el rubio, alejándose un poco del gato por precaución.

– ¿Qué dirás? – comentó la castaña acercándose, hasta que vio al gato - ¡Muffin!

– ¿Es Muffin? ¿El gato de la Yaya? – preguntó la peliañil incrédula.

– ¿No reconoces la casa, Els? – intervino Shawn, mientras acariciaba al gato que ahora estaba en los brazos de Nuria – Es la antigua casa de la Yaya.

Elsie iba a volver a replicar pero Byron, viendo que esa conversación podía llegar a durar horas y aprovechando que Muffin estaba en brazos de Nuria y no podía atacarle, la arrastro fuera del salón. Una vez fuera, condujo a Elsie hasta una habitación que antes estaba cerrada con llave, dentro había un vestido en una funda de plástico, además de varios accesorios. Antes de ir a cambiarse, Elsie se acercó a Byron y le besó.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme de esta manera nunca más. Pero gracias por ser el mejor novio del mundo.

**[*]**

En el salón, todos esperaban impacientes a que Elsie volviese. Shawn no dejaba de acercarse a las paredes y colocar bien los adornos que había en ellas, sin importarle que ya estuviesen perfectamente colocados. Finalmente, Elsie entró por la puerta, con su brazo enlazado al de Byron. Vestía un vestido lila largo de escote palabra de honor con una falda de vuelo. Con cada paso que daba, destacaban aún más los brillos plateados del vestido por la luz del salón. El pelo lo había dejado suelto, a excepción de dos mechones que había recogido hacia atrás.

– Estás preciosa, hermanita – comentó Shawn, abrazándola – Feliz cumpleaños.

– Gracias, Shawn. Tampoco tú te ves mal.

– ¡Elsie! – Evey se acercaba a la cumpleañera, acompañada de Archer, por lo que Shawn decidió ir a ver a los demás.

Evey venía vestida con un vestido plateado que le llegaba a la altura de las rodilla y era de manga tres cuartos anchas. Abrazó a la peliañil sin soltar por ello la mano de Archer, que vestía una camisa gris y unos pantalones de traje negro. Elsie seguía sorprendiéndose cuando veía a estos dos juntos, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

– Byron ha hecho un gran trabajo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Evey, sonriendo orgullosa de su amigo.

– Está todo perfecto, la verdad.

Hasta entonces Elsie no se había fijado en las paredes del salón, ni en las mesas que había al fondo. Se despidió de Evey y Archer y se acercó a una pared, seguida de cerca por Byron, Jude y Nuria. En la pared había colgados una especie de pergaminos, que tenían algo escrito. En concreto, el que ella leía comenzaba: "_Camina bella, como la noche de climas despejados y cielos estrellados; y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz, se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos: enriquecida así por esa tierna luz, que el cielo niega al vulgar día"._

– Esto es "Camina Bella", de Lord Byron... – murmuró la peliañil, mientras se giraba para pedir una explicación.

– Todo está lleno de sus poemas, Els – comentó Jude, señalando con una mano el resto de paredes.

– Como sabemos lo mucho que te gusta Lord Byron, pensamos que podría ser lo más especial que podríamos hacer en tu cumpleaños – añadió el rubio.

– Además, ¿no te das cuenta? – esta vez era el turno de Shawn - Los muebles de esta casa son los originales, y el año en el que fue creada es el...

– 1799, siglo dieciocho – intervino sorprendida la peliañil.

– Queríamos que todo fuese perfecto con el poeta. El único problema fueron los trajes, pero es que en el siglo dieciocho no eran muy espléndidos con los vestidos, la verdad... – acabó de explicar Nuria.

Elsie se lanzó a abrazar a todos ellos, cogiendo la chaqueta de Shawn con una mano y la de Jude con la otra, y apretando a Nuria y Byron en el centro. Los cuatro comenzaron a reír ante la reacción de Elsie, que se sentía muy feliz en ese momento. Abie y Axel, que se habían acercado, se daban la vuelta ya para dejarles solos cuando Elsie los vio.

– ¡Axel! ¡Abie!

– Feliz cumpleaños, Elsie – Abie se acercó a la peliañil para abrazarla, teniendo cuidado de no estropear la pomposa falda de su vestido rojo de manga larga.

– Tss... Para haber ayudado tu prima, no está nada mal – se burló Axel, recibiendo un golpe amistoso de la peliañil.

– Será mejor que os deje solos, no quiero estropear tu fiesta de cumple con sangre – intervino Nuria, abrazando a Elsie y alejándose de la mano de Jude.

– Feliz cumpleaños – el delantero sonreía a la peliañil y esta le sonreía a su vez.

– Muchas gracias por haber venido.

La mirada de Elsie se cruzó con un pelo azul oscuro que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Se disculpó de Axel y Abie, y caminó decidida hasta esa persona que, como ella se imaginaba, era Jenna. La abrazó por la espalda y la peliazul dio un respingo, asustada.

– ¡Dios, Elsie! Por poco me matas del susto – comentó Jenna, antes de añadir con una sonrisa – ¡Felicidades!

Jenna llevaba un vestido azul claro de tirantes, con una falda plisada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El pelo lo había dejado liso y se había puesto una flor azul oscura para adornar. A su lado apareció Mark Krugger, con dos bebidas.

– ¡Elsie! Happy Birthday – la felicitó el estadounidense – Estás preciosa.

– Muchas gracias Mark – respondió la peliañil con una sonrisa, antes de girarse hacia Jenna - ¡Tú! La que se iba a Estados Unidos, ¿ehh?

– Vamos Els... No podía decirte que estábamos aquí, ¡todos lo hemos hecho! – replicó la peliazul, intentando defenderse.

– ... puede que tengas razón – Jenna suspiró aliviada – Pero que sepas que esta me la pagas.

– ¡Elsie! – gritó Arha, tirándose encima de la peliazul.

Arha llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas bajas, un vestido marrón claro de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas y un gorro de fiesta negro brillante. Detrás de ella venía el resto del equipo del Zeus, todos elegantes y sonrientes. Elsie sonrió a su vez, contenta.

**[*]**

Elsie estaba hablando con Lena y Caprice, que habían llegado esa misma mañana de Italia. La primera llevaba un vestido lila de tirantes cruzados con un cinturón negro. La segunda llevaba un vestido de una sola manga verde claro, con un cinturón en un tono más oscuro. Se despidió de ellas para acercarse a su prima, que casualmente estaba hablando con Areli y su hermano Caleb. Areli llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor naranja que tenía la falda desigual. El pelo lo había recogido a la altura de la nuca, por lo que sus ojos naranjas destacaban aún más.

– Feliz cumpleaños, patita – la felicitó Caleb, sacándole la lengua.

– Lo siento Caleb, pero hoy no voy a hacer caso a las burlas de una mofeta – replicó la peliañil, sacándole la lengua a su vez.

– Igual que niños pequeños – intervino Areli abrazando a la peliañil – Felicidades, Els.

– Muchas gracias – después de eso, Caleb y Areli se fueron para dejar solas a las dos primas.

– ¿No me vas a decir nada? – preguntó Elsie a su prima.

– Sí. Aunque no sé ni como empezar... – la castaña miró al techo, como si eso fuese a ayudarla – Gracias. Gracias por haber estado siempre ahí, incluso en momentos en los que ni yo misma sé como estoy. Siempre me ayudas, sea con lo que sea, y me das ánimos para seguir adelante. Incluso con lo de Dark, tú nunca me abandonaste. No sé lo que haría si no te tuviese a ti.

– Supongo que estarías tan perdida como yo si no te tuviese a ti – ambas primas se dieron un abrazo – Aunque yo mas bien esperaba una disculpa.

– ¿Por la broma? ¡Si te ha encantado! Además, era la única forma de hacer que tu cumpleaños fuese especial.

– Iba a ser especial igual, ya lo sabes.

– No iba a ser lo mismo. Nadie puede igualarte haciendo fiestas, Els. Y por eso pensé que este detalle podría hacerlo distinto y digno de recordar.

– No le hagas caso Els, es todo una excusa – intervino Jude, abrazando por la espalda a Nuria.

– ¿Has visto ya tus regalos? – preguntó a su novia Byron, que había venido a la vez que el estratega.

– Sí, y no entiendo por qué no me dejáis abrirlos – respondió ella con un puchero.

– Creo que ahora ya puedes – la castaña señaló a la entrada del salón, por la que aparecían dos personas.

– ¡Bryce! ¡Caitlin!

Ambos hermanos venían sonrientes. Bryce iba vestido con un traje blanco, mientras que su hermana pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco de palabra de honor con una falda muy pomposa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ella llevaba un paquete en la mano.

– Sentimos la tardanza, pero tuvimos que pasar a recoger una cosa – se disculpó el chico, señalando el paquete.

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Elsie! – dijo alegremente la pequeña, entregando a la peliañil el regalo.

La chica lo abrió con cuidado, y se sorprendió al ver un libro viejo forrado en terciopelo. Lo abrió y descubrió que no era viejo, sino que lo aparentaba. Era un álbum de fotos, con fotos de todos sus amigos y, claro está, de ella. Además, en cada hoja había una inscripción.

– Cada uno de nosotros eligió unas fotos y un trozo de un poema, para que fuese algo personal – explicó Byron a su novia.

Elsie pasó la primera página y se encontró con fotos de ella y de Shawn. El poema que este había elegido decía así: "_Tu sonrisa transmite la fortuna al alma triste, y tu mirada incierta, deja una dulce claridad tan pura que llega al corazón después de muerta_". Las siguientes páginas eran de su prima, Nuria: "_Te nombran en mi presencia, Lúgubres voces en mis oídos; Un estremecimiento en mi camino: ¿Por qué tanto te he querido? Ellos no saben que te conocí, Los que te conocen demasiado bien: Largo, largo tiempo he de arrepentirme de ti, Hondos pensamientos que jamás diré_". Las siguientes páginas eran todos de sus amigos y compañeros, pero la peliañil se paró en una en especial, Abie había puesto el mismo poema que ella había recitado en su funeral.

Siguió pasando las hojas y llegó a la de Byron. Pero Byron no ocupaba una hoja, ni dos, ocupaba muchas más. Lo que quedaba del álbum. Se paró en una, y leyó: "_Cuando los años hielen la sangre, cuando nuestros placeres pasen, (Flotando durante años en las alas de una paloma)El recuerdo más amado será siempre el último, Nuestro monumento más dulce, el primer beso de amor_". Había otro que decía: "_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria, excepto cuando está mi corazón unido al tuyo en celestial alianza de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor"_.

Elsie cerró el libro, las lágrimas ya no la dejaban ver lo que estaba leyendo. Byron se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras ella dejó descansar la cabeza en su pecho hasta que se hubo calmado.

– Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos – dijo Elsie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Gracias por hacer que este cumpleaños sea tan especial.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie River, Abie, Areli, Caprice, Lena, Evey, Caitlin, Arha pertenecen a Elsie River. Nuria es un personaje original creado por mí. Los trozos de poemas pertenecen todos a diversos poemas de Lord Byron.<em>

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, primita! Y que cumplas muchos, muchísimos más _


End file.
